


You're Still here

by FanfictionForYou



Series: The Trouble with being an ex Time Agent [1]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-17
Updated: 2012-04-17
Packaged: 2017-11-03 19:41:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/385145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanfictionForYou/pseuds/FanfictionForYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto Jones was a man of few words but he left behind more than enough for Jack Harkness to begin to slowly heal properly.  Now Jack is left to raise their son.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Still here

**Author's Note:**

> As this is my first Torchwood prompt, it is the first in the 'The Troubles with Being an ex Time Agent' series.

Jack looked up from the toilet that he had just been sick in.  This was the third morning in a row.  At first he had through that the changes in him had come from the loss of Ianto.  Ianto…the man that he had loved.  The first person that he had actually loved in fact.  There had been a lot of people in his very long history; but they had all just been flings.  What he had felt for Ianto…well…he felt like he had finally felt his soul’s other half.

Hell, he had even let Ianto top that last time.

Ianto had topped.

Men from the 51st century could get pregnant.

“Oh crap.”

***  
  
He had just bid farewell to Gwen and Rhys.  Now he was on his way to a planet where he could be checked for pregnancy.

He still didn’t know what to think of the idea.  Should he be upset because he would have to either abort the child or go through pregnancy?  Or should he be happy because it would be one last piece of Ianto that would be with him?

Furthermore, would the child…if there was a child…have Ianto’s eyes?  Would it have his smile?  His laugh?  His scent?

***  
  
It was official.  He, Jack Harkness, was pregnant with the child of Ianto Jones.

A single tear slid down his cheek as he looked at his bare torso in the mirror of his rented room.

He could almost imagine that there was a small bump there where the child was growing.  That night he cried himself to sleep.

***  
  
 _He was sitting on the shores of his childhood home.  The water lapped against the sand and the sun sparkled against the water.  It was beautiful._

_He heard footsteps approach from behind and turned to look when someone sat beside him._

_Ianto smiled brightly at him.  He looked good.  He looked great actually._

_“Hello Jack.”_

_“Ianto?  Is this real?”_

_The Welshman smiled softly.  “Yes and now I’m afraid.  Yes, my spirit is visiting you; but you are asleep so I’m not physically here.”_

_“Ianto.  I miss you so much.  I love you. I don’t know what I’m going to do without you.”_

_“You’re never truly without me Jack.  I know that those who have been resurrected say that there is only darkness on the other end but it isn’t true.  When one is resurrected…one loses the knowledge of what they saw and misinterprets what it feels there.”_

_“Then what is there Ianto?”_

_Ianto hummed softly.  “There is this light in the distance that seems very far away.  Sometimes you see others walking into it and vanishing.  I imagine that is the way to the afterlife…to whatever is truly next.  For Owen, Tosh, and I, well; we walk around the normal world.  We are ghosts watching over those that we left behind.  Time and space means nothing.  Tosh often vanishes into the future to see advances in technology.  Owen is the same with medical practices.  We meet up every day at the HUB.  Owen is spending a good deal of time watching over Gwen though; making sure that the baby is fine.”_

_Jack smiled._

_“Does he have any news about how she is doing?”_

_“She’s doing wonderfully.  She’s starting to show and Owen already knows that the child is going to be a little girl.  Tosh wanted to be ‘godmother’ but as she’s already dead Owen said that she would be a ‘Fairy God Mother’.  Oh; and they’ve finally gotten together.  They’re hoping that going through the light means being reborn so that they can have a chance to be together in the next life.”_

_“It’s about time those two realized they were in love.”_

_“I was relieved that they got it settled before I finally joined them.  The last thing I would want is to spend my death dealing with their unresolved sexual tension.”_

_Jack laughed softly before they both lapsed into silence._

_They both watched the ocean._

_“I’m pregnant.”_

_“I know.”_

_“What am I supposed to do Ianto?”_

_Ianto turned to look at Jack.  “The child is part of me.  Our son.  He’ll be like you as well.  The very thing that makes you immortal will also make him immortal.  It already saved him once.  You were pregnant when you died due to the virus.  The child will stop ageing in his twenties…and he will keep you company until I join you again.”_

_Jack frowned.  “What do you mean join me again?”_

_“That rebirth thing…it works.  I’ve asked around.  You remember your past lives after you’ve died Jack.  Tosh, Owen, and I are new souls…but there are others that are very old.  After this…I’m going into the light to be reborn.  I don’t know how long in the future it will be before I’m reborn.  About a hundred years seems to be the norm.”_

_“One hundred years without you?”_

_“You’ll survive it.  And our son will be right there by your side.”_

_A light appeared over the water and Ianto stood.  “It’s time for me to go Jack.  Please…keep the last piece of me close.”_

_“I will Ianto.  I promise.”_

_He was crying as he watched Ianto walk into the light._

***  
  
When he woke up; he felt a sense of peace flowing through him.  He sat up from his bed slowly and wrapped his arms around his stomach.

“It’s okay.  You’re not going anywhere.  I’m always going to keep you right here beside me.”  
  
***  
  
He was seven months along and had to admit it had been the longest he had gone without dying.

He had the child growing inside of him to thank for that.  He didn’t want to risk getting into any trouble and when trouble just happened to show up…well those causing it tended to stay away from a pregnant man.

He rubbed his stomach slowly as the child began kicking.

He was thinking about names.  He was thinking of calling the boy Ianto, or IJ for short.

He sighed softly and pressed a hand to his stomach.

“What do you think about having your Daddy’s name?  Hmm?  Do you want to be Ianto Harkness?”

He felt a thump against his stomach; so he figured that his son liked the name.

***  
  
Pain ripped through Jack’s body.

It was a good thing he was already at the hospital.  It was a special hospital on a planet where males often became pregnant.  He had been on this planet for the majority of his pregnancy.

“Are you ready for delivery Mr. Harkness?”

“Yes!”

Due to his condition…namely…his immortality; he wouldn’t be able to get pain medication to help with the C-section.  He had experienced a lot of pain in his life though; so he was sure that he would be fine.

They had to tie him down to keep him from struggling against the pain as they cut into his body.

He finally grew still when he heard the cries.

“I…Ianto?”

The child was cleaned up and placed on his chest.  He felt tears slip from his eyes as he looked down at his son.

“Welcome to the world Ianto.”

***  
  
“IJ!”

The small child came running into the small room on the ship.  He was five years old now and Jack thought it was finally time to return to earth.  He had learned that Gwen had indeed had a little girl; her name was Anwen.  Gwen had been trying to contact Jack over the past few months and now it was time for Jack to return to Earth.

He had their bags slung over his shoulders as he held out his hand to his son.

“Can I push the button?”

Jack smiled.

“Of course buddy.”

He watched as Ianto opened up the cover of his Vortex Manipulator and pushed the button that would cause the ship to teleport them down to Earth.

They landed on top of a hill.  Gwen and Rhys stood there with little Anwen.

“He looks just like Ianto.”

The boy tilted his head to the side.  “But I am Ianto.”

Jack smiled softly and knelt down next to his son.  “She means your father buddy.”

“Oh.  I see him one day?”

“Yea buddy…one day he’ll be reborn and you’ll finally get to meet him.”

Anwen peaked out from behind her mother’s leg before walking over to the boy.

“Hi.  I’m Anwen.  You wanna play?”

“Hi Anwen!  I wanna play!”

Anwen took Ianto’s hand and the two began running down the hill together.

“So Ianto was really his father?” 

Jack nodded at Rhys’s question.  “Yea.  I hadn’t slept with anyone after Ianto died to the point when I discovered I was pregnant.  Ianto visited me in a dream as well.”

“Are you sure about that Jack?”

“Yea.  He predicted that I would have a boy and that you would have a girl.”

“That could just be coincidence Jack.”

Jack shook his head slowly.  “I don’t know how to explain it but…It was real.  And IJ…He’s my little piece of Ianto until Ianto returns.  Of course, Ianto probably won’t remember who he is.  But the point is…he’ll be back one day.”

Gwen hugged him.  “God I’ve missed you Jack.”

He hugged her back tightly.

“So, why did you try getting ahold of me?”

Gwen and Rhys looked at one another for a long moment before Gwen spoke.

“Something happened Jack.  There was this alien that claimed to be some sort of god.  He somehow got ahold of DNA samples for Owen, Tosh, and Ianto.  He rebuilt their bodies and then somehow…somehow their souls ended up inside of the newly built bodies.  And Jack…Ianto mentioned that dream that he gave you as well.”

Jack began running down the hill.  If what she said was true; then Ianto was alive and they could finally be a family.

In a small house by the sea…Ianto waited for the arrival of his soul mate and their son.


End file.
